the wedding surprise
by btrrusherforever
Summary: kendall is going to be shocked at what happens
1. Chapter 1

The wedding

Oh my gosh my head what the hell happen last night Kendall said starting to sit up. Kendall had been so caught up in his throbbing headache he didn't realize someone was in the bed until they started to move. He quickly jumped out the bed shocked to see that it's another boy and it wasn't his soon to be husband. The boy was not awake before but he was now after hearing Kendall scream and jump out of bed. He turned over and opened his eyes and looked at the other guy. He had wide eyes to match the boy still standing beside the bed. He couldn't believe he just slept with any random person. This boy probably thought of him as some hoe but he was in the same predicament so he really couldn't say much to James. A minute went passed feeling like it was just hours Kendall got out of his daze and got dressed having to get to a rehearsal dinner for his wedding. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Logan but he would just keep quiet until the right time to tell. When he was close to fully dressed he noticed the other boy was not getting dressed. He looked confused and asked him why he wasn't getting dressed and what his name was the boy turned over looking a little nervous but said that his name was James and this was his house. Kendall looked around and seen that this wasn't his house. He didn't notice before from being in shock of waking up to a man that's not his fiancé. He looked at his watch and got the rest of his belongings and rushed out the door seeing he had two hours until his rehearsal dinner. He left so quick James didn't get a chance to ask his name. Kendall ran out the door and to his car which he is so happy he had here because the last thing he remembers is drinking at the bar with his friends for the party. He got in and thought about the boy that he woke up next to. He couldn't get the thought of how beautiful he was. His gorgeous hazel eyes how they sparkled in the beams of sun that came through the shaded window and how his lips look so inviting it made Kendall want to kiss but Kendall stopped himself of those thoughts because he loved Logan his fiancé. Kendall reached his house and walked in the house slowly and quietly to not wake Logan and have to explain why he came back so late right now because he really didn't want to when he still had that major headache. When he got inside he went into the kitchen to grab some pain killers but he seen a note on the door.

Kendall when you get home come to the church they have to go over something's before we get married Logan PS also wear your tux because it will take a while and we have to go straight to the rehearsal dinner afterwards luv ya.

Kendall smiled and took the medicine out the cabinet and took three and headed to the room to get dressed. He took a quick shower so he didn't make his tux stink from alcohol and brushed his teeth He opened up the closet and went to the plastic wrapped suit and put it on. He grabbed his keys again and drove to the church. He smiled when he seen his husband standing with some man that was designing the church. He walked up to them putting his hand around his lover's waist. Logan jumped from the shock he didn't know Kendall was here. Kendall leaned down and kissed the shorter of the two. Logan blushed and kissed back. He quickly stopped feeling awkward that the man was still there watching them. Logan looked at the man who was smiling and apologized for his husband's behavior which Kendall found funny. The man continued to talk about how things were going to work when Logan would walk down the aisle. Kendall couldn't pay attention he was to focus on James he couldn't get the boy out of his head. When they were done Kendall drove him and Logan to the rehearsal dinner. Everyone was there family from everywhere and friends to see this wedding. Kendall seen his cousin Carlos and told him to come meet his fiancé Logan. When Logan got a good look at Carlos he couldn't speak he was so lost at how the boy looked so good. Carlos said hi and told Kendall that he picked a good one that he was lucky. Logan blushed and Kendall laughed and said yes he did. Carlos said that he would be back later he had to go take care of something. Kendall knew that Carlos was going to go straight to the food. Kendall and Logan kept looking around to see if they knew anyone until Kendall told Logan he had to go to the bathroom. Logan said ok and Kendall went to the bathroom to throw water on his face hoping it would help clear his mind of that James. Kendall smiled at the name James it was going to take more than some water to clear his mind of him. Kendall reached the bathroom and leaned against the sink. He turned the water on and splashed his face. Just like he expected it didn't work it was worth a try though. Kendall left the bathroom in search for his soon to be husband. Kendall spotted him by the food area he but he was talking to someone. Kendall got a little closer and seen who it was he just stood there with his mouth agap. Kendall didn't want to be seen by them so he started to walk away rather quickly. Then he heard Logan voice and knew was caught he tried to keep walking and would tell Logan he didn't hear him but he called him again even louder. This time he couldn't pretend because he was really loud and Logan knows that he could hear very well. Kendall stood there facing the other way and he heard Logan walk over with James. Logan introduced me to him but I was still turned around so Logan asked Kendall to turn around which Kendall did but slowly. When James was in the middle of saying hi but he choked when Kendall turned around and faced him. He couldn't believe who it was. Logan asked James if he was alright James nodded his head yes and tried to continue with his greeting but he couldn't manage it. His voice was broken and quiet that Logan barely heard but Kendall did and said hello. Logan looked at them weird but shrugged it off he told Kendall that this is the boy was his brother. Now Kendall was stunned and asked really. Logan had to clear it up h told the now shaking kendall that james took care of him when they were younger so they just called each other brothers. Kendal calmed down a little bit but was still shocked that Logan knew James. Kendall was also wondering why Logan didn't marry this guy like for real he was drop dead beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan smiled at the two most important guys in his life. His best friend slash brother and his soon to be husband. He was happy that they were getting along and hoped it stayed that way. Logan spotted Carlos by the food and told Kendall that he would be right back. Kendall gave a nervous shake of the head knowing when Logan left he would be alone with James. When Logan got far enough James looked at Kendall not knowing what to say.

Sooo ummm about this morning James said

A yeah I don't know what to say about it I was shocked that I actually woke up with you next to me it's so crazy and weird Kendall said.

James little smile that he did have fell into a frown he was thinking that kendall didn't like him or wish he didn't want to have slept with him he really upset about it but couldn't tell kendall that. Kendall seen that James smile faded and a frown was put in its spot and quickly cleared up what he was trying to say.

I didn't mean it like a bad thing Kendall reassured.

Oh yeah then how did you mean it because it sure as hell did sound like a bad thing James said a bit mad.

Well I didn't what I meant was I couldn't believe a guy that looks as good as you would sleep with a guy like me. I'm not cute like you Kendall said voice getting lower every word he spoke to James.

James couldn't help but giggle to hear Kendall actually say those things he was beyond happy now. Kendall noticed the big grin on James face and knew he had fixed his mistake.

Why wouldn't I sleep with you I would marry you myself if you weren't getting married to me brother tomorrow. You are sexy you have gorgeous ocean blue eyes that I could stare into all day and your body is perfect to me plus I would get to see that smile whenever I made you happy james said with all confidence that he was shocked he had at the moment.

Kendall just blushed saying thank you but he was shocked that James thought of him.

I would marry you to because of your eyes they make me smile when I look into them and the way your hair looks when you just wake up even though it looks great now but I would love to be in your strong arms at night cuddling with you kendall said but realized that he just said he would marry him and smiled.

I think you're marrying the wrong brother then James said getting close to Kendall ear and whispering sexy.

Logan came from behind James and stood there for a second before making himself noticed. He wanted to see what they were doing and if they were still getting along. But he noticed Kendall was blushing so James had to be doing something to Kendall. He was surprised Kendall didn't see him standing behind them.

Oh my gosh Logan I didn't see you there Kendall said laughing nervously.

I know you didn't you were too busy flirting with my brother James. James turned around glaring at logan but logan just snapped at james also saying that he wasn't innocent wither that he was all in his fiancé face. Kendall was not happy now how could Logan be saying this stuff to him right now.

How dare you say that I wasn't the one feeding Carlos food and cleaning his face with a napkin you were busy flirting with my cousin Kendall said getting angry?

Logan knew this was true but he didn't want Kendall to know that so he played it off. Logan knew he would become a hypocrite but he hated looking stupid and wrong more than anything so he would have to deal with the problem that didn't bother him as much.

Oh my gosh I was not flirting I was just helping him for your information you were the one flirting with james I can't believe you sometimes logan told kendall pretending to sound hurt.

Kendall could tell Logan was faking but he didn't care he had to be right he was not going to let this go until Logan told him that he believed him.

How are we going to get married and you don't even trust me that's what marriage is based on trust Kendall whined.

Well maybe we shouldn't get married then because I don't trust you I seen with my own eyes you flirt with James and now you are trying to deny it. At this point everyone was looking at the little group and Kendall ran out not knowing how to handle this news that Logan didn't trust him and then even worst Logan didn't want to marry him. James knew it wasn't a good idea to follow the blond but he liked him a lot and he really did care about him so he didn't it glaring at Logan before he left which everyone right now seems to be doing. Logan messed up big time and he knew it but he didn't trust Kendall he just never told him that out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall made it to his car and shut himself in it not wanting to be bothered by anyone. He was just humiliated by his fiancé in front of everyone. How could logan think of him like that he was nothing but good to him that sis until he accidently cheated on him with his cousin but he didn't know about that little detail.

Right in the middle of Kendall contemplating he heard James knock on the window. Kendall really didn't want to open the door because Logan might think he's cheating again but he needed someone to lean on so he opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door James immediately went to Kendall side and hugged him. Kendall had that feeling of protection that he never felt with Logan. It felt a lot of different things with james that he didn't feel with logan like his heart was coming close to bursting when he seen james in the bed with him and then at the rehearsal dinner even when he came to check up on him in the car. Kendall felt real love for this boy but the only problem was James was right he was marring the wrong brother.

Kendall was not crying any more just whimpering and sniffling now. James decided to ask if he was alright. Kendall didn't want to say yes because if he did James would let go and he wanted to hold on to this boy forever.

Yes I'm fine I'm just wondering why Logan had an outburst like that in front of everyone he is usually not like that Kendall whispers.

James said that he was just nervous about the wedding tomorrow that it will be fixed and they will be fine later on. Kendall felt guilty h was hoping that they breakup so he could marry James. He fell in love with this boy in such a short time. It kind of scared Kendall how he can instantly fall in love with someone. Kendall had to tell james how he felt so he knows that logan and him will never be happy again when kendall wasn't in love with him.

No it won't James I will never work Kendall started but was interrupted by James.

Yes you will you and him will be happy and grow old together James said not sounding confident because he doesn't want that to happen.

Kendall tried again hopefully James wont interrupt him so he can tell the boy how he feels.

No james it's not, you know why it's because I don't love him like I thought i did I love you and I want to spend my life with you and grow old with you I never stopped thinking about you since this morning but I know you don't feel the same so you can just leave and I won't both and that's where kendall was interrupted again but he like that way james interrupted him.

James didn't know Kendall felt the same way but now that he does he couldn't help but kiss the boy. He wanted to let Kendall know that he loved him also but he chose to show the boy instead of saying it.

Kendall certainly got the message crystal clear and he loved it. He was in 7th heaven feeling James lips on him the texture of his lips were silky smooth and nice and plump. Kendall felt James hands slide up and down his back and on his neck.

When they came apart Kendall saw Logan staring at them. Now he really felt bad for Logan now Logan is right he shouldn't trust Kendall. Kendall quickly got out of the car and tried to explain to Logan but he was too hurt.

Logan slapped Kendall clean across his face not wanting to hear his excuse for kissing James. He just walked away and told Kendall that he never wanted to see him again that the wedding is off.

Kendall stood there stunned it was his entire fault this time. Logan was not to blame for anything he had to make it right not because he wants to marry him just because he wants to be friends.

Kendall went back to his car and cried all over again. He leaned on James not caring that he was with him again he already ruined his friendly relationship with Logan. He had tear stains on James shirt but James didn't say anything so Kendall thought he didn't care.

Kendall you want to stay at my house tonight so you don't have to sleep at a hotel and I can comfort you James said feeling bad for Kendall.

That so nice of you James I would love to but you don't have to Kendall said not wanting to disturb James.

James told Kendall to switch seats so he could drive to his house Kendall did and James drove the ten minute drive to his house. The whole ride being silent with Kendall tears still coming down his face. He wondered what was going to happen now between Logan and him and James. Did James actually love him like Kendall did?

James wanted to make Kendall feel better but it wasn't going to take just one night but he would do his best. He really did love Kendall and h would show him that tonight and tell him because it is always nice to hear it.

They pulled into the drive way and James opened the house door for Kendall and told him that he can make himself comfy. He didn't want to say at home because it will remind him that he can't go home.

Kendall went in and sat on the couch wanting James to come sit next to him so he could lean on him and feel his body next to his. His wish was granted James sat right next to Kendall and pulled him into James lap.

Kendall is now sitting on James lap leg on each side of him while he had his head in James neck. James was thinking that Kendall found his neck and body comfortable since he was there like most of the day but he didn't mind feeling Kendall body heat keep him warm and cozy.

James rubbed Kendall back with both his hands. Kendall liked James touching him and he wanted more and this time to remember how it felt to be with James since the first time he was drunk. He had stopped crying a while ago but he wanted to stay on James. He leaned up just enough from James to kiss his neck. Kendall did this a couple times and the last time he bit down. Kendall smiled at the beautiful mark that will be way bigger in the morning. James moaned and threw Kendall on the couch and hopped on top of him. James could see the want in Kendall eyes and he was going to be the one to give it to him. He kissed a trail to Kendall waist and the top of his pants.

Kendall thought this felt so good but he wanted it to be romantic. He would have waited for them to go on a date but Kendall couldn't wait that long and he didn't think James could either seeing that his eyes were full of lust.

James can we go to your bedroom I want this to be romantic and not just some sex on the couch. James sat up with a smile and said anything for you my love. James pulled Kendall up off the couch with Kendall's legs wrapped around him as he walked to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the room Kendall lid James down on the bed softly like he was some fine glass but that's how Kendall seen him a fine piece of glass that he had to protect. Kendall climbed up on top of James and kissed his neck. James moved his head up so Kendall had more access to his bare neck.

Kendall unbuttoned James pants and removed them not looking away from James dark eyes full of lust. He then removed his and got back to his place back on top of James. Kendall and James moaning from the friction that came from them rubbing up against each other.

Kendall was hard he had to release quick before he explodes. He didn't waste any time taking the rest of their clothes and tossing it anywhere as long as it was off their bodies. James went into his top draw and got the lube out and handed it to Kendall telling him that he needed this.

Kendall grabbed it and said thank you while putting some on his fingers. James saw Kendall get closer and closer to him. He was ready to feel them enter him but he wanted Kendall to just pound into him.

Kendall can you skip this and just fuck me already James said impatiently. Kendall laughed and asked James if he was sure he didn't want to be stretched. James shook his head no and Kendall just nodded his head.

Kendall took the lube bottle once again and put it on his throbbing member. He lined himself up with James. Moaned at the feeling of Kendall's member touching him.

Damn it Kendall will you do it already I'm fine James said glaring at Kendall.

Kendall wanted to go slow because he knew that it was going to hurt James but he was begging for it so he gave in and slammed into him. James whined loud wanting more of that.

Kendall pulled out and smashed back in this time hitting James prostate. James screamed Kendall name and he was seeing stars now. Kendall knew that he hit James sweet spot just because of the way James responded to him slamming into him.

Kendall was going aiming to hit there every time liking the sounds James made. He was now in a steady pace giving James what he asked for. James could no longer see clearly. He enjoyed every minute of this didn't want it to end but he felt coming close to his climax.

Kendall grabbed James lonely member and stroked it to match his thrusts into James. That was all James needed and he came after a few strokes to his member. Kendall came a few seconds later but he was so close that he didn't notice James had blacked out. Kendall looked down at him and chuckled to himself. He was so tired but h had to clean the both of them off from the cum that James had spilled all over both of them.

Kendall came back with a warm wet rag and cleaned James stomach off. He had cleaned his self off in the bathroom so when he was done with James he threw the rag in the bathroom sink and crawled back into bed. It felt so right to be here with James it's something that he never felt with Logan.

Kendall fell asleep within the first couple seconds from being exhausted from pounding into James. James was the first one to wake up. He looked at Kendall and smiled at how peaceful he looked.

James had to use the bathroom but when he stood up on his legs he fell straight to the floor followed by a loud cry. Kendall woke up immediately. When he seen James on the floor he quickly went to him and grabbed him from behind.

What's wrong James are you okay Kendall asked in a concerning voice.

James tried to speak but he was in too much pain he had to calm down first. Kendall just caressed James back until he answered. James was calm enough to tell Kendall that his ass hurt like hell.

Kendall couldn't help but giggle at James not that he was in pain but because James is the one who asked for this.

What's so funny you bastard I'm glad you think that me in pain is so funny to you James said with a stern voice. No that's not why I'm laughing it's just that I was going to go easy on you last night but you begged for me to do this kendall said.

Well I won't change that either because it felt so damn good but it still hurts James said laughing a little.

Well I know you liked it you blacked out last night Kendall laughed. James was shocked at this confession had he really blacked out. Are you lying to me Kendall James asks.

No I'm deadass you passed out and I cleaned you and me off from your cum so we wouldn't wake up all sticky Kendall said noticing James face of shock as he told him this.

That probably explains why I can barely stand let alone walk James said holding on to Kendall.

Well I will help you with anything you need until you can manage it yourself since I did this to you Kendall says trying to help James up.

They finally get to the kitchen and sit jams down while Kendall gets him and James a bowl for cereal. Kendall told James he would be right back he had to go get some kind of boxers and t shirt because they were still naked.

When Kendall was looking in the draw he heard James phone buzz he grabbed the clothes and James phone to the kitchen.

He handed the phone to James and said that someone was calling him so James took it and pressed accept.

As soon as he said hello Logan voice was loud and cracked probably from crying.

How could you James I know kendall is there and I know you guys fucked also you might want to pay attention to who your phone calls. I heard everything last night and I never want to see either of you again. You guys hurt me in a way i can't explain I will never forgive you for this Logan said crying and screaming at the same time.

Kendall and James looked at each other and James dropped his phone he couldn't believe that Logan heard all of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall had to fix this problem that started and James couldn't be there until later. Kendall told James that he was going to talk to him that he would call him when he needed him to come. James nodded his head in agreement because he wanted to help Logan out also.

Kendall went to get dressed for the day wearing black skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt and his black vans nothing fancy. He went over to James and kissed him good bye. Kendall walked out the door and got into his car. It wasn't that long of a drive to Logan's house from here so he got there soon.

Kendall was hesitant about knocking on the door but did it any way he had to clear things up with him and explain to him that he loved Logan. He knocked on the door and Carlos answered it. He was wearing only boxers on. When Carlos noticed who it was he jumped in surprise. He quickly apologized but Kendall didn't care as much.

He told Carlos it was alright so he would shut up and asked him to get Logan so he can explain things to him. Carlos didn't really want them to make up because he liked Logan and didn't want to leave him.

Carlos took Kendall to the living room and called Logan to come downstairs. Logan groaned but got up. Kendall heard Logan's feet stomp on the steps on his way down. Logan reached the living room and when Kendall came into sight he immediately turned around cursing under his breath.

Kendall got up and grabbed Logan arm to stop him but Logan snatched it away telling Kendall to get the fuck away from him. Kendall didn't though he just grabbed him again and threw him into the couch telling him that he needed to explain himself.

What is there to explain you cheated on me the day of our rehearsal dinner then you had sex with him and I heard the whole thing so what is there really to explain Logan screamed back. He was crying now and just wanted to be away from Kendall at this point.

Carlos thought it would be a good time to leave but Kendall told him to stay.

Kendall turned back to Logan and asked him if he can please explain and Logan didn't he stopped trying to get away and sat there. He allowed Kendall to explain himself he didn't say not one word while Kendall was explaining.

Look Logan I do love you but when I first seen James something just felt different with him and I know you know how that feels because I seen the way you looked at Carlos and apparently I was correct Kendall said looking at Logan blushing.

I'm sorry about that I do understand how it feels Logan said softly.

There's no need I hope you can forgive me for cheating on you and the phone call I didn't mean it I would never do that to you I hope we can be friends. Kendall sent a quick text to James telling him to come over.

Logan shook his head and said that they should go on a double date sometime. Kendall liked the idea and said that tomorrow would be great and Logan agreed. They continued to talk all of them Carlos this time included in the conversation this time. Logan heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. He opened the door and seen James there with an apologetic look. Logan hugged him and said come in bro.

James was shocked Kendall must have a gift because Logan seemed mad as hell on the phone and then to see him like this was crazy. James walked in and seen Carlos sitting with a grin on his face because Kendall told him something funny about Logan.

What so funny you guys I want to know James said and Logan agreeing.

Well kendall here told me the time when you were sleep walking and you fell down some steps and still didn't wake up Carlos said. Logan face went bright red glaring at Kendall. James laughed and told Logan that he never heard that story before. Logan shook his head and said that's because I didn't want you to know.

James sat down next to Kendall and Logan next to Carlos. Kendall spoke up and told James that they were all going on a double date tomorrow night. James smiled and told them that he couldn't wait.

They all sat back and talked about random things making each other laugh for hours not caring what time it was. Kendall noticed it was dark outside and told him that they had to head home so they can be ready for tomorrow. They all said bye and Kendall James walked out to their cars waving good bye to them as they passed the house. When they got home Kendall and James got ready for bed thinking about how much fun tomorrow was going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day and Kendall and James went to sleep thinking about how the double date would go. James was a little nervous because he was going out with his x fiancé. That just broke up like two days ago. He might feel something for him still but James wasn't going to think about it too much because he knows Kendall loves him.

Kendall sniffed in the morning air and lay in James strong arms. He was so happy nothing was going to put him in a bad mood today. He was friends with Logan and James was his boyfriend and Carlos was with Logan so everything was going great.

Kendall looked up to see James still asleep. Kendall couldn't help but smile at how cute he looks. He moved his arms around James waist and kissed his jaw. He laid back down on his chest and closed his eyes. He figured it was too early to be up anyways.

As much as Kendall tried to go back to sleep he couldn't he was thinking about today and how it would go. Kendall sighed in frustration because he couldn't fall asleep.

What's wrong babe James said now awake.

I'm sorry for waking you its nothing go back to sleep Kendall said feeling bad that he woke up his boyfriend.

James smiled and told Kendall that it was okay that he was up now and he was going to get in the shower.

Kendall let James get up and get out the bed. Kendall started thinking that he needed a shower also so he would just get in with him and give a special surprise. Kendall got out the bed and walked into the bathroom. James was already in so he didn't see Kendall. Kendall striped from his clothes and snuck onto the shower. He grabbed James which scared him so bad he swung his fist but Kendall dodged it.

When James realized it was Kendall he calmed down and gave a small smile. Kendall pushed James against the shower wall and attacked his neck. James didn't know this side of Kendall was coming from but he liked it.

Kendall moved his down James body and grabbed his member firmly so he can hear that sweet moan from his boyfriend and that is what he got. James moaned from deep in his throat making Kendall hard. James felt this and felt him begin to rise. Kendall stroked it slow teasing James which he liked doing because James wanted to do it to him.

James begged Kendall to just pound into him. Kendall was not that evil like James is he stopped and brought James legs around his waist. Kendall pushed into him only having the head in waiting for James to get used to the feeling.

James took a few minutes to adjust because he is always topping. He got used to it and told Kendall to move. Kendall didn't take not a second more to move. He slammed into him and James moaned again but it was a high pitch moan. Kendall did this and Kendall found that sweet spot by the way James screamed his name. Kendall hit that spot wanting his Jamey to cum for him.

Kendall kept stroking James member and James came. Kendall came soon after that filling James to the brim with his cum. Kendall brought his hand that was covered in James cum and licked it. He leaned in to James ear and told James that he taste good. James shivered from Kendall breath and blew against his ear.

James would have fallen from his leg beings so weak but Kendall was holding him up. Kendall held him there like that while they came back down from their high. Kendall couldn't get enough of touching James he kept kissing his neck and leaving his famous love marks.

James told Kendall that he was good and Kendall put him down. James grabbed some soap and cleaned the both of them off. Now James shower that was originally supposed to be ten minutes turned into an hour shower.

They got out and got dressed and head in the kitchen to get something to eat. James was a great cook so he let him do the cooking. Kendall sat down waiting for his boyfriend to finish his delicious cooking so he can eat it.

Kendall got up and slid his arms around James waist and kissed the back of his neck. James smiled and told him that he was done with his breakfast. Kendall let go and smacked his hand together rubbing them together. He sat down licking his lips hungry and when James was done feeling his plate he inhaled the food like he didn't eat for days. That always happens when James makes food for someone.

James laughed at Kendall and shook his head. Kendall was soon done within ten minutes. Kendall sat there until James was done and grabbed his and James plate. Now it was time for Kendall skill to come in hand ha was really good at cleaning and organizing. He can clean something real quick. The dishes were done and James and him went to the living room.

Kendall flicked through the TV channels to find something interesting. They couldn't find anything to watch so Kendall turned the TV off and him and James sat there cuddling.

James lifted his head told Kendall he thought of something to do. Kendall looked at James and waited for him to tell him. James told him that they could play a game while they wait. Kendall sat up again now interested in what game James wants to play. Well I downloaded this app on my phone its called dirty truth or dare James said smiling crookedly. Kendall liked the idea and told James to get the app out.

James took out his phone and pushed the button for the app. It let you choose three different categories couple lovers or sex addicts. Kendall said let's start off with couple to see what kind of dare and truths they have. James gave a slight frown wanting to do sex addicts but he pressed couple to make Kendall happy. After you pick that it asks you if you want to randomly choose truth or self pick. Kendall wanted random so James pressed it.

Now they had to put their names in so they can tell which person what to do. James put his and Kendall name in and pressed start.

The game started and it was a truth for Kendall to answer.

"How sex partners did you have in your life time"

Kendall looked up at the ceiling thinking how many he had. He told James that he had five different guys since the first time he had sex. James did look to happy but he had to remember that Kendall had a life before him and they weren't together yet but he couldn't help but feel jealous. He pushed it for the button for the next one.

It was a dare for James. Kendall was going to have some fun now.

"You are dared to kiss your partner" James did it real easy but wanted to do more. Kendall didn't like how easy these dares were so he told James to switch it to lovers. James did happily. They pushed the start button and it was Kendall turn again he had a dare.

You are dared to give your partner a hickey anywhere on the upper body part. Kendall smiled and chooses James neck. James asked why he chooses his neck. Kendall simply told him so that people see it and know you're taken to not flirt with you. James giggled and said that was smart. James pressed the button again James had a truth

"Tell your partner one of your darkest secret"

James was not smiling anymore it's not that he minded telling kendall things about himself but kendall would probably hate him after. James gulped hard and turned to Kendall with a half-smile on his face. Kendall seen how bad it was for James and told him to skip the question and pick a different one.

James said no louder than he intended. He apologized to kendall seeing that he looked taken back and told him that if they were going to be in a relationship that he wanted kendall to know about him he was just caught off guard.

Kendall told him was okay and that James can trust him. James took a deep breath and told him that he was raped when he was younger and that Logan was the only one who knew until now.

Kendall was shocked on who would ever want hurt something as precious as him he wrapped his arms around james and told him he was sorry that something like that happen to him. James told Kendall it was not his fault that he was okay now it's behind him now.

Kendall still felt bad but didn't want to keep it going so he just kept playing the game. James pressed the button and Kendall got another dare. James read it out loud.

"Do you see yourself with your partner for a long time?"

Kendall smiled and knew the answer right away and said yes of course. James smiled and said that he did too. Kendall played this for a while longer until they had to hours until their double date. They went into their room to put on their good clothes. James let Kendall borrow some clothes since he was not at his house.

James was wearing black skinny jeans a white V-neck shirt a black vest to go over his V-neck and put on a black and white scarf around his neck. He finished his outfit with a pair of black shoes. Kendall was wearing something similar he had black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a gray sleeveless vest and he had on a black and white Jordan's. James did his hair so it would look perfect as usual. Kendall walked over to James who was standing front of his mirror and told him that he looked beautiful already. James got up and kissed Kendall and told that he wanted to look perfect for him. Kendall grabbed James hand and pulled him along so they can get in the car to go to loans house. James drove there not taking long and parked in the drive way. Kendall got out the car and grabbed on too James hand and they went up to the house. Carlos answered the door and told them to come in that Logan was getting ready he will be right down. They all sat in the living room waiting for him to come down.

So where did you guys want to go Carlos asks them. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and James told him that they didn't think of anything they were going to wait until they got here so they all can decide together. Carlos agreed and was about to say something but Logan came in the room and stared at Logan.

Damn babe we might have to have a quickie before we leave with you looking so good Carlos said which made Logan look down hiding a blush. Logan told him to shut up and sat down next to him. James spoke up and asked them where they wanted to go tonight. Carlos names a few places that all sold corndogs and James said that he wasn't getting any corndogs.

Carlos pouted and said fine. Logan smiled at his adorable boyfriend and told him that he will make him some when they get back from dinner. Carlos smile returned and said thank you to Logan by giving him a sweet kiss. Carlos slid his tongue across Logan lip and Logan opened his mouth so Carlos could enter.

Guys I don't mean to interrupt but can you do that after dinner thank you James said feeling a bit uncomfortable watching his friends kiss.

Logan and Carlos moved apart blush covered cheeks. Logan apologized for Carlos behavior and James and Kendall just shook their heads.

Kendall told them that they should go to Giorgio baldi for dinner. Everyone agreed and got up to go to their car. James and Kendall got into James car and Carlos and Logan got in to Logan car. The drive took a half hour to get there taking the parkway. James found a spot first and Kendall and James went inside to go get tables for all them.

Logan and Carlos came in perfect timing because they were going to their seats. Kendall sat arcos from Carlos and James across Logan. It was silent no knew what to say at the moment.

The waitress came over and asked them what they wanted to drink. Sprite Kendall and James said simultaneously they giggled and Logan frowned. No one noticed and Logan was happy about that. Carlos told her a Pepsi and Logan said the same. The waitress told them she would be back with the drinks and she walked away.

James was getting hot so he took off his scarf and put on his lap.

Dang James what were you Kendall doing before you guys came over the house Carlos said laughing. James looked confused but then it hit him. Carlos was talking about the hickey Kendall gave him. James blushed looking away so Kendall answered for him.

Well we just had some fun in the shower and played a game Kendall said smiling. Logan didn't look too pleased and asked what game. Now that they got passed the dirty part James said dirty truth or dare.

The waitress came back with the drinks and they all thanked her as she was walking away.

Kendall took a sip of his drink but he drank so fast some dripped on his chin. James seen this and licked it up and moved up too kiss Kendall. They were going to continue but Logan got up and said that he was going to the bathroom. Carlos was confused what was wrong Kendall said he would go find out.

He walked into the bathroom and found Logan by a sink leaning on his hands.

What's wrong Logan why did you get up like that Carlos is worried about you Kendall said in a concerned voice? Logan said nothing he just stood there not saying anything for a whole ten minutes. Kendall was getting irritated now he wanted to know Logan problem but he won't say anything.

Look Logan James is waiting for me and Carlos is waiting for you will you please tell m what's wrong so we can get back Kendall said with more force.

Without any hesitation Logan walked over to Kendall pushed him against the wall and kissed him holding his hands over his head so he couldn't move away.

James was getting worried about them so he went to the bathroom to go check on them but when James walked through the door he saw something he wished he didn't. Kendall and Logan kissing. James was so hurt he didn't pay very much attention because if he did he would have gotten Logan off Kendall and not have walked away.

When Logan let go of Kendall when he realized what he was doing. He backed up from Kendall and Kendall ran after James before he could get far but it was too late James had pulled off. Kendall went back into the restaurant and to the table they were sitting at. Carlos was so lost he didn't know what happen.

Kendall told him to just talk with Logan and you will find out right now I have to go straighten things out with James. Kendall gathered his stuff put money down for him and James and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall started his walk home and was getting kind of scared. Something might happen to him but Kendall didn't care James didn't anymore so he pushed his fears away and focused on getting to James.

Kendall didn't know what he was going to say to James about what happen because he didn't know himself. Logan just out of nowhere kissed him. Logan knew James was with James why did he do that and didn't he like Carlos all this was confusing to Kendall.

Kendall was about half way there when Logan and Carlos pulled up on the side and asked Kendall if he wanted a ride. Kendall didn't want to but he did feel tired so he got in.

Logan and Carlos were still talking so Logan didn't tell Carlos yet. Everyone went home in silence. Kendall didn't even look at the two in the front just out the window.

They finally reached the building and Kendall quickly got out of the car running to where James is. Kendall heard Logan and Carlos run behind him.

Kendall swung open the door and went to his room. Kendall had seen James laying down in the bed with his face in his pillow and whimpering. Kendall walked up to him and sat down next to him tapping him on the shoulder.

James shook his arm away and told Kendall to go away but Kendall refused. He pleaded with him to listen but James wouldn't give in.

Logan came in the room with Carlos and heard James crying. He knew he had ruined things with Kendall him and he had to fix things. He went up to James and told him that he had to explain something to everyone.

Carlos was still lost and had no idea of what was going on but he didn't say anything he kept quiet.

James turned around and seen everyone in the room looking at Logan wondering what he had to say. Even James wanted to know what he had to say.

Logan turned to Carlos and told him not to leave when he was done talking because he would explain everything. Logan the turned to James and told him that Kendall dint do anything it was all him. Kendall loves you and I wanted to see for sure and I certainly found out. I seen that he was so happy with you and it upset me that I never made him that happy after all the time we have been together and he meets you after two days and he was so happy with you.

James looked at Kendall and asked if that was true. Kendall turned to look James In his hazel eyes that were glassy from crying and told him that he would never do anything to hurt him on purpose. James leaned up and him.

Carlos needed to know what was going on now he didn't want to keep quiet anymore especially after what Logan told him.

What is going on here I want to know right now Carlos said annoyed.

Logan then turned to him and grabbed his hand. Look Carlos when we were at dinner tonight I was upset that Kendall was so happy with James and I got jealous. I also was thinking that if I couldn't make Kendall happy I would be able to do the same for you so when I seen Kendall in the bathroom I went over to him and kissed him.

Carlos snatched his hands from Logan and tears formed in his eyes but he didn't let them drop. Logan grabbed them again and told Carlos that he was sorry that it didn't mean anything he was just upset and it was an out of a blue thing.

Carlos couldn't hold them in anymore he cried he really started to like Logan and he cheated on him. How were they going to be happy if Logan was going to be like this?

Logan wiped away Carlos's tears and came closer to him. He leaned in to his ear and whispered to him that he loved him a lot and he wants to be with him forever. Carlos didn't know what to say right now. He loved Logan also and wanted to kiss him but he also wanted to smack him for kissing someone else.

Carlos decided he would do both. Carlos took his hand from Logan and smacked him real hard across the face and told him not to cheat on him ever again. Logan stood there sad. Carlos moved close and kissed him and Logan didn't hesitate to kiss back. Carlos pulled back and told him that he loved him also and wants them to be together. Logan pain from the smack faded when Carlos kissed him.

Kendall smiled he was happy. He thought his life was about to end when James left him at the restaurant. Now all Kendall could do was smile he was holding on to James like he was going to leave again.

Logan told them that they were going to go that he was really sorry for causing all this trouble. James smiled and told him to not do it anymore. Logan happily said that he wouldn't.

When they left Kendall got undressed and into his pj's so he can get ready for bed. James did the same feeling tired after the day he had he was ready for a good night's rest.

They were both in their night clothes. James got into the bed and Kendall cuddled up behind him. James and Kendall went to sleep with smile on their faces.

Logan and Carlos reached Logan house and they went inside. Carlos went right into Logan's dresser draw and grabbed some of his clothes so he could go to bed he also grabbed something for Logan. Logan took the clothes from Carlos and put them on.

They got in bed facing each other hands intertwined and faces close enough to kiss. Carlos told Logan that he was happy he told the truth and he loves him a lot. Logan said it back and they went to bed with smiles matching Kendall and James.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kendall woke up he felt bad for what happen yesterday even though he didn't do anything. He was going to plan the perfect day for James to show that he really loved him.

Kendall got up and to start off a perfect day you need a great breakfast. Kendall made some things for James to eat which consists of pancakes with walnuts in it, cheese eggs and sausage links. Kendall brought the food to James who was still sleeping. Kendall put the food on the bed next to James.

Kendall tried to wake up James but he wasn't getting up so he had to try something else. Kendall got a cup of freezing cold water and gently poured it on James head. James hopped up making his food fall to the floor. James looked up at Kendall with a deathly glare.

James was about to yell when he seen Kendall looking at the food he spent an hour and a half on all over the floor. Kendall bent down and picked up the food and put it back on the plate and took it to the kitchen.

James was still upset about Kendall putting cold water on him there were better ways to wake a person. He walked in the kitchen and seen Kendall sitting at the table. He sat next to him and told him that it was okay.

Kendall couldn't get upset about breakfast he still had to make James day perfect. Kendall lifted his head and told James that he was fine. He took James hand and took him back to the room. Kendall told James to get dressed so they could leave. James already knew what he was going to wear so he put it on.

Kendall told James he would be right back he had to go somewhere real quick. Kendall went to the store racing down the street thankful there were no cops around. He went into the store and grabbed some food for him and James to have a picnic. Kendall got back in the car with a basket of food in the back and the blanket.

Kendall texted James to come get in the car. Kendall waited for James to get in thinking this should cover up for breakfast.

James came downstairs looking beautiful like always. He got in and gave Kendall a peck on the lips and Kendall drove to the park.

Kendall parked the car and got the basket out from the back. Kendall took James hand in his free one and led him to a nice spot in the shade under a big tree.

Kendall laid down the blanket and set the food up. James had a big smile on his face. Which means Kendall did well.

Everything was going fine until a bee decided to come and bother them. Kendal swatted him but not anywhere good. He land right on James nose. James looked scared and Kendall was about to hit the bee. That probably scared the bee because it stung James right there on the nose.

James screamed so loud that it pierced Kendall ears. When James stooped he looked at him and he had a big bubble from the bee sting. James was tearing and Kendall quickly wrapped his arms around James. James was so upset with him he shoved him away.

Kendall was hurt when James shoved him away it's not like he did it on purpose. James stood up and told Kendall that he wanted to go home right now. Kendall sighed and gathered up the food. They got in the car and drove in silence all the way home.

James got out slammed every door he could until he got in his room. Kendall knew this was really bad. Then it hit Kendall that his grandmother had a secret mix that took a big sting away in few hours.

Before he made the mix he set up an appointment at a nice restaurant at this Italian place that he loved to go to when he was younger. Kendall set the appointment up for 8:00 he had five hours until then so that should be enough time for the mix to work.

After he was done with that he went right to the mix this would fix James face and make the pain go away. Kendall put all the stuff he needed in to a big pot and let it cook for about five minutes.

When he was done he took it to James and told him to put this stuff on his face. James looked at him like he was crazy. Kendall told him that it would take the pain and the big bubble away.

James sighed and put it on his face. He took the rag and put it on his face so he can take a nap. James was sleeping while Kendall was getting ready for their dinner date. He got in the shower and washed off he was having the worst day which meant James was having an even worst day.

He got out and went to go check on James. Kendall threw on some sweats and a shirt so h didn't ruin his clothes for their date. Kendall was going to wake up James but he didn't want a repeat of this morning.

Kendall let James wake up on his own. Until James woke up Kendall cleaned up the house so it wasn't a mess.

James finally woke and they had two hours left until they had to be at the restaurant. Kendall told James to get in the shower because he made reservations for dinner tonight.

James got up and looked in the mirror to see what his face looked like. He still had kind of a lump there but it wasn't as big as it was. He got in the shower and washed up thinking of all the things that happen to him today. He got out and he got dressed into his black skinny jeans and a nice red dress shirt with his black vans. Kendall put on his black skinny jeans and a blue button up with a vest on top and his blue vans.

They went to the car and Kendall drove to the restaurant. When James seen the place they were going to he smiled. He liked this place.

Kendall felt great that he could make James happy it was what he wanted for the whole day but it just wasn't turning out like that.

They went in and Kendall went to the man to be seated. When the man seen James he said something to one of his workers in Italian. Kendall wasn't happy he knew the language since he took it in school. Kendall yelled at the man and told him to stop talking about his boyfriend. The man was shocked he couldn't believe Kendall knew what he was saying.

The man apologized and told them that they could have 50% percent of their meal. Kendall said it was okay and said thanks. He showed them to their seats. Kendall took his menu and ordered the ziti and James ordered the chicken Alfredo. The waiter left and another one came to ask what they wanted to drink. Kendall said he would take some red wine for him and his boyfriend. James smiled and agreed with Kendall.

When the waiter left Kendall admitted to James that he was trying to make the best day but it didn't turn out good. James smiled and said that was definitely correct. Kendall looked down feeling bad and hearing James actually say it.

James took Kendall hand and told him that he didn't need to try and make a perfect day for him it was great knowing he was with him. Kendall frowned turned back into a smile. Kendall and James had a really good dinner. James said that he had a really good dinner and was ready to go home.

Kendall said okay and tipped the man and they left. When they reached the house thy both got into their pjs. Kendall was happily in James arms and they snuggled like that all night.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall woke up to feeling James strong arms around him. Kendall moved around trying not to wake him up but when he was about to get away James tugged on him.

Where do you think you're going James said?

Kendall turned around and told him that he had to go to the bathroom. James smiled and let go but grabbed him again. Kendall turned around to look at him. James told him that he better hurry up because he was lonely and cold without him.

Kendall laughed and walked away to the bathroom. Kendall went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't understand why James liked him he didn't look as good as him. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind not trying to get too worried about it.

Kendall opened up the medicine chest to see what James takes. Kendall looked for any Viagra because James was really big that night but he couldn't find any. What he did find was a razor and it had a red substance on it.

Kendall was thinking that James was cutting but what would he have to cut for he was perfect every way possible. He had great hair nice body and he was a really nice. Kendall was thinking now because he didn't know anything about his family. He was wondering how his family was. He would ask him later about it.

Kendall closed the door and went back to the room to cuddle with James. When he crawled back in the bed he put his hands around James toned figure. James had a bright smile on his face he liked feeling Kendall on him.

Kendall kissed James and told him that he needed to talk to him later. James didn't seem too thrilled about it because to him talking only lead to breakup fights, or dark secrets come to light. He would do it for Kendall though.

They sat there and laid together for what seemed like an hour but were really three. Neither one of them wanted to leave from the others hold but they had to and Kendall knew that. Kendall got up and told James that he would make them some coffee so they can wake up. James nodded his head and choosing to not get up until Kendall brought the coffee back.

When Kendall reached the kitchen he looked through the cabinets for the coffee but he couldn't find it yet. He should have asked James but he wasn't thinking of it at the time. Kendall looked in the last cabinet and found it. Finally he thought to himself. He got it out and took the top off. It would be easy to make since it was the instant kind. He also noticed that James was almost out he had enough to make two cups which was great because that's all he needed.

Kendall the right amount in the cups and took the water that he had put on to make boil. Kendall also didn't know how James took his coffee so he would just bring in cup of milk and some sugar to him so he can make it.

Kendall walked in the room to see James was still lying down. He put the tray down and smiled at his sleeping form. He walked over to him and leaned over and kissed his neck trailing kisses until he reached James lips. The last one on the lips woke him up and he kissed back.

Kendall walked back over to the tray and brought it over to James. James took his and seen it was black. He looked up at Kendall for a minute but then seen there was sugar and milk sitting there. James grabbed Kendall coffee and took a sip. He smiled when he seen Kendall give him a look.

James took the cup and kept it instead of giving it back he liked it and Kendall could make another one. Kendall took James cup and made it again. Sugar and milk he liked his very sweet and creamy.

Kendall took a sip of it he liked it so he didn't have to add any more sugar or milk. James looked at Kendall and asked him what he wanted to talk about. He was hoping he said anything except his family because he didn't really like them but if he did he would just tell him.

Kendall looked up from his coffee and said I want to know about your family. James wishing didn't come true. Ha looked down and huffed. He took a deep breath and asked him what he wanted to know. Kendall seen James tense up but asked anyway he might change his mind later so he had to ask now.


End file.
